The Miraculous Circus
by sanasings
Summary: The circus welcomes all, despite backgrounds and appearances. It is the one place where "undesirables" can find a home, an escape, a refuge. This doesn't stop the judgement of others however. Follow the performers as they stumble their way through circus life, love, and being shunned by the community at large. The Greatest Showman inspired AU


_Nothing can compare to the feel of the lights pricking your skin from a distance; they leave a warm glow guaranteed to keep out the chilly night air. The multitude of colors are sporadic and yet somehow beautiful in their own way. The sound of the crowd is deafening, with no way of telling how many rubes are crammed within the tent's confinement while the light is trained on the stage._

 _"And now," the ringmaster's voice fills the big top, "I present to you an act that is truly a treat for all. Performing death-defying acts of aerial grace, I give you the amazing, the beautiful, the miraculously lucky, Ladybug!"_

 _Ladybug looks down from where she is perched on her red aerial silk in an S-wrap at Master Fu's announcement and takes a deep breath before quickly windmilling her way down. The already loud crowd goes wild when she stops herself seconds before hitting the ground._

* * *

"Oh Adrikins!"

Adrien smiled slightly at the sound of his closest, and only, friend's voice. Turning around, he was soon met with the face of the blonde aristocrat. "Good evening Chloe."

She wasted no time giving a chaste kiss beside each of his cheeks which he habitually returned. "I hope you're enjoying the ball, although I'm sure you'll find it to be better now that we're together, as shall I."

"Of course Chloe." Adrien looked at the intricate glass in his hand and softly swirled the liquid within. To be honest, he'd already forgotten what the ball was for. So far, it had been the same as every other one he'd been forced into attending with his father. The same people, the same food, the same uptight atmosphere. In a way it was suffocating, although he supposed it would be wrong to complain. He was an important member of the Parisian society, groomed from a young age in the ways to act. It was strict, but he was guaranteed to have a bright future ahead of him.

"I mean, can you believe the nerve of him? Putting those disgusting abnormalities out for everyone to see." Adrien started as Chloe's rambling broke through his thoughts and scrambled to decipher what she was talking about. "Who does he think he is coming in here as if he actually belongs."

Adrien followed her gaze to find an old man talking to a small group of people. There was something about him that buzzed in the back of Adrien's brain, as though he'd seen him before. He raked through his memories until he was able to match a name to the face. His eyes widened slightly at the recognition. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked the woman beside him, not once taking his eyes off the gentleman.

"If you're referring to the hornswoggler who recently opened that misfit showcase, then I'm afraid so." Her distaste was packed into every word she spat out, and Adrien found himself making a conscious effort to not flinch.

"It can't be that bad Chloe," he stated calmly.

"You give them far too much credit Adrikins. Don't worry though, your naivity won't chase me off. Speaking of, have you and my father began financial aspect discussions? Once that and the dowry negotiations are done, we can officially become engaged, not that anyone's expecting anything else of course."

Adrien kept his expression trained in a polite smile as she continued on, his attention still focused on the elderly man across the room. He found that these talks were occurring more often lately. Now that they were both of age the discussion of marriage itself was unavoidable, and seeing as how Chloe the only woman he actively spent his time with, it was unlikely he would end up with someone else. He could at least be happy that the match made his father pleased, if nothing else.

He was taken by surprise when the man he'd been observing met his gaze. A conspiratorial gleam filled his eyes before he excused himself from the group he was talking with and instead made his way over to the couple.

"Good day Miss Bourgeois, Mister Agreste," he stated with a polite bow that caused Chloe to stop cold. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Master Fu of the Miraculous Circus at your service."

When he straightened himself Adrien was quick to notice that the same look was still present in his eyes.

"Pardon me sir, but I'm afraid my father must be wondering where I am." Chloe's lie was obvious, but neither of the men paid her much mind. "We shall finish our conversation at a later time Adrien," she added before disappearing into the crowd.

"Greetings Mr. Fu," Adrien said before returning the bow. "I hope you are having a nice time here tonight."

"But of course. Although not much can compare to the time spent in and around the big top. Speaking of, I have a proposition for you Mr. Agreste."

"Is that so?"

"Can I buy you a drink while we talk it over?"

Curious, Adrien set his still full glass on one of the passing trays and followed Fu out of the ballroom.

* * *

Rube- a term used by circus folk for the people who attend their performances

Hornswoggler- a fraud or cheat

I know I haven't posted in a while, so I bring this as a piece offering. School is currently in the process of kicking my butt, but I should be uploading all of my stories soon. Until then I hope you enjoy this Greatest Showman inspired AU.

~Sana


End file.
